kisah master iblis dan butlernya
by mommiji aki
Summary: FFC : Memories in A Potograph... bersetting setelah Kuroshitsuji season 2


**Kisah Master Iblis dan Butlernya**

**Mommiji Aki**

**Disclaimer** : Kuroshitsuji milik Yana Toboso

**Warning **: Gaje, OOC, typo(s), misstypo(s), labil

Dibuat untuk memenuhi Infantrum Challenge : **Memories in A Photograph**

Don't Like Don't Read

2011

* * *

><p>Gadis berambuat pirang ikal yang dikuncir kembar itu berlari dengan lincah menghindari kejaran maidnya. Gadis itu terus berlari tanpa memperhatikan keadaan sekelilingnya yang memang ramai. Menoleh untuk melihat sejauh apa jarak antara dirinya dengan maidnya, gadis itu tertawa senang melihat jarak mereka cukup jauh.<p>

"Oujo-sama! Awas!"

"Eh?"

BRUK

Sebelum sempat terjatuh, gadis itu sudah berhasil ditangkap oleh seseorang yang tadi ditubruknya. Perlahan-lahan dibukanya kelopak matanya, menampilkan iris hijau cemerlang.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, _Lady_?" Tanya orang itu dengan senyum ramahnya. Untuk sesaat gadis itu tidak mampu berbuat apa-apa karena terpana. Gadis itu menabrak seorang pemuda berambut hitam legam dengan senyum menawan yang menyembunyikan iris matanya. Tapi bukan itu yang membuatnya terpaku.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, maaf," ucap gadis itu setelah sadar dari keterkejutannya. Sekali lagi pemuda itu tersenyum, senyum yang dapat membuat siapapun terpesona olehnya.

"Ojou-sama! Anda baik-baik saja?" Maid gadis itu berhasil sampai di sampingnya dan memperhatikan keadaan majikannya apakah ada yang terluka.

"A—aku tidak apa-apa," balas gadis itu tanpa memandang maidnya.

"Elizabeth Ojou-sama?" Panggil maid itu lagi mendapati majikannya masih memandang kemana pemuda yang tadi menabraknya itu pergi. Lizzy, panggilan akrab gadis itu, mengerutkan alisnya.

"Orang tadi…" Maidnya berkedip bingung. "Mirip dengan Sebastian…"

XOXO

"Lama sekali!" Omel seorang anak laki-laki berambut kelabu dan bermata biru jernih memandang dingin pada pemuda yang terlihat lebih tua dari dirinya. Bukannya merasa kesal diperlakukan seperti itu oleh yang lebih muda, pemuda tadi justru melengkungkan bibirnya.

"Maaf, _Bocchan_, tadi saya bertemu teman lama," jawab pemuda yang lebih tua santai. Untuk sesaat, anak laki-laki berambut kelabu itu terdiam.

"Jangan bercanda, Sebastian," remaja laki-laki itu melangkah pergi menjauhi Sebastian dengan kesal. Sebastian tersenyum—entah palsu atau tulus—yang pasti dia bisa memahami sifat masternya yang seperti itu. mengenal masternya sejak dia masih manusia hingga sekarang menjadi iblis bukan waktu yang sebentar. Apalagi sudah satu tahun telah berlalu.

XOXO

Earl Ciel Phantomive itulah nama remaja berambut kelabu dan bermata biru jernih tadi, itu dulu. Sekarang nama itu sudah tidak punya arti apapun, hanya sekedar nama panggilan untuk remaja yang setahun lalu telah resmi menjadi seorang iblis atas permintaan seorang teman yang juga adalah rivalnya, Alois Trancy. Entah permohonan Alois saat itu menjadi suatu hal yang baik bagi dirinya atau tidak sekarang ini.

Ciel menghela nafas, kemudian dia terdiam. Benar juga, saat ini dia tidak lagi memerlukan nafas, karena sekarang dia dapat hidup tanpanya. Ciel memejamkan matanya untuk kemudian kembali ia buka perlahan. Sekarang ini yang tampak bukanlah iris berwarna biru jernih, tapi merah, seperti milik Sebastian. Sekarang dia adalah iblis, sama seperti _Butler_nya yang akan terus menjadi _Butler_nya sampai kapanpun karena kontrak yang telah mereka buat dulu.

Ciel menyentuh kelopak matanya, seakan-akan menyentuh langsung mata merahnya. Kemudian seulas senyum sinis terpatri di wajahnya. Ternyata benar iblis tidak pernah berbohong, kini Ciel dapat memahaminya. Bohong rasanya kalau dia katakan tidak ada setitik pun rasa rindu pada kehidupannya sebagai Earl, tinggal di Mansion dengan pelayan-pelayan bodohnya, sepupunya yang tergila-gila dengan hal-hal imut, tugasnya sebagai 'anjing penjanga ratu', semuanya… ya, semuanya…

Ciel merogoh kantung jasnya, dikeluarkannya selembar foto. Foto itu diambil saat dia, Lizzie, pelayan-pelayannya, juga Lao, Ranmao, Undertaker, dan Grell (empat orang terakhir datang tanpa diundang) pergi piknik. Ciel tersenyum tipis melihat keadaan foto yang kacau. Dirinya yang merengut kesal dengan Lizzie yang memeluknya, Undertaker yang sedang tertawa dengan anehnya, Ranmao yang sedang dipangku Lao menggoda dirinya dan Lizzie, Grell yang berusaha menggoda Sebastian, 3 pelayan bodohnya yang gugup karena mau difoto, Tanaka yang duduk sambil meminum tehnya seperti biasa. Benar-benar terlihat kacau, tapi tampak begitu menenangkan.

XOXO

"Saya akan menyiapkan _Afternoon tea_ untuk anda Ojou-sama," Lizzie mengangguk kemudian melangkah menuju taman belakang. Lizzie duduk di salah satu bangku taman di sana. Pandangannya menerawang jauh mengingat seorang pemuda yang tadi dia tabrak.

"Ciel," lirih Lizzie mengingat tunangannya. Dikeluarkannya selembar foto yang selalu dia bawa kemana-mana, foto saat mereka pergi piknik ramai-ramai. Lizzie tersenyum mengingat bagaimana kacaunya piknik mereka saat itu. Para pelayan Ciel yang membuat masalah terus tapi dapat diatasi oleh Sebastian, teman-teman Ciel yang baru Lizzie kenal juga ikut meramaikan suasana piknik mereka, kacau memang tapi begitu menyenangkan.

Lizzie manatap langit luas. Sudah setahun Ciel pergi tidak ada kabar. Memang saat itu dia mendapati bungkusan yang begitu dibuka mengatakan kalau Ciel telah tiada, tapi Lizzie tidak ingin mempercayai hal itu kalau dia tidak bisa melihat raga tanpa nyawa itu secara langsung.

Pandangan mata Lizzie kembali terpaut pada foto di tangannya. Diperhatikannya wajah Ciel yang merengut pada foto itu kemudian mengusapnya dengan telunjuknya. Betapa _Lady_ muda itu merindukan tunangannya. Dipeluknya selembar foto yang menjadi kenangannya akan Ciel setahun belakangan ini.

"Ciel…"

XOXO

Sebastian bersender pada tembok yang menghalanginya dari pandangan Ciel. Sebastian kembali melihat Ciel memandangi foto itu, satu-satunya foto bahkan mungkin benda berharga yang dibawa Earl muda itu pergi dari rumahnya. Tentu saja Sebastian tahu foto apa itu.

Sebastian masih sangat ingat, saat itu tiba-tiba saja _Lady_ Elizabeth datang dan serta merta mengajak Ciel untuk pergi piknik, Ciel tentu saja menolak pada awalnya, tapi akhirnya seperti biasa Lizzie-lah yang menang. Maka, Ciel dan seluruh pelayannya mengikuti Elizabeth untuk piknik. Saat sudah tiba di tempat piknik mereka, dengan seenaknya para pengacau itu datang dan membuat piknik mereka berantakan.

Pelayan iblis itu berpikir, apakah masternya itu merindukan kehidupannya dulu. Ya, jawabannya sudah pasti. Sebastian menunduk, kemudian senyumannya terkembang—senyuman yang sama seperti senyuman sehari-harinya sebagai _Butler_ keluarga Phantomive.

XOXO

Ciel memejamkan matanya sebentar, kemudian kembali membuka kelopak matanya, kali ini iris matanya kembali menjadi biru jernih. Ciel melirik ke belakang punggungnya tanpa berbalik, dia tahu seseorang berada di sana.

"Maaf mengganggu nostalgia anda, _Bocchan_," Sebastian bersandar di tembok dengan kedua tangan terlipat—masih memasang senyumnya. Ciel tidak menjawabnya, hanya kembali memandang ke depan.

"Foto yang bahagia ya, _Bocchan_?" kata Sebastian entah bermaksud bertanya atau menggoda Ciel.

"Ya. Harus kuakui aku memang merindukan kehidupanku," Ciel berdiri, tetap membelakangi Sebastian. _Butler_ iblis itu berjalan mendekat dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada pinggang Ciel.

"Hm? Boleh kukatakan kau menyesal menjadi iblis kalau begitu," komentar Sebastian tersenyum.

"Entahlah," Ciel menguraikan pelukan Sebastian. "Tapi, hal seperti ini sama sekali sudah tidak penting," dalam sekejap selembar foto itu telah terbagi menjadi dua. Sebastian terlihat terkejut dengan perbuatan masternya yang tidak terduga itu. _Butler_ itu tidak pernah berpikir kalau masternya akan merobek benda kenangan itu semuda membalikkan tangan, mengingat bagaimana Ciel selalu memandang foto tersebut setahun ini.

Ciel melepaskan lembar foto yang sudah terbagi dua itu hingga terbawa angin entah kemana. Ciel berbalik mengahadap Sebastian. _Butler_ iblis itu dapat melihat sorot mata Ciel yang tetap penuh ambisi, sama seperti saat remaja itu masih memiliki 'jiwa'. Hal ini membuat Sebastian menampakkan lagi senyumnya.

"Kita pergi dari sini, Sebastian," Sebatian tertawa kecil, kemudian bergerak mendekat dan dengan cepat menggendong Ciel—cara yang sama yang biasa ia lakukan jika membawa Ciel pergi setahun belakangan ini.

"Yes, My _Lord_," Sebastian melompat cepat dan dalam sekejap di atas gedung itu tidak nampak tanda-tanda pernah ada dua iblis di sana. Hanya angin yang berhembus saja yang menjadi saksi bisu pernah adanya master dan _Butler_ iblis yang pernah beristirahat di sana.

* * *

><p>oke, nachan tahu judulnya aneh banget, nachan tahu ini gaje banget, nachan juga tahu cerita ini masih jauh dari sempurna T^T<p>

.

well(?), setting cerita ini diambil setelah ending Kuroshitsuji season 2, waktu Ciel udah jadi iblis (yang belum nonton season 2-nya, maaf membocorkan rahasianya :P)

errr... fict ini termasuk canon apa AR ya? jangan jangan malah AU (mampus dah!) #PLAK

.

nachan sengaja munculin lizzie juga, jadi di sini ada tiga sudut pandang (meskipun sudut pandang Lizzie pendek banget) mengenai foto itu

.

oke, mohon maaf yang sebesarnya jika banyak kesalahan. semoga ceritanya gak keluar jalur =="

review?


End file.
